1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive engines, and more particularly to a system for preventing vibrations occurring in a diesel engine during shut down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known systems for suppressing engine vibrations use torque output control techniques wherein torque fluctuations are detected at the engine crankshaft and a current is applied to an alternator to vary a reverse torque applied to the crankshaft.
Another known prior art technique is to sense the angular speed of the engine crankshaft and convert the speed into a current, compare it to a reference value and then selectively apply the current to a motor/generator connected to the crankshaft.
Still another technique for reducing engine vibration includes means for sensing the engine combustion pressure and varying the engine output torque when an improper combustion occurs.